Divergent: No war petris fourtris
by feather features
Summary: tris goes out with four but soon relised that she was getting cheated on with Emily soon finds peter and goes far MY FIRST FAN FIC HOPE YOU LIKE!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hi this is my first fanfic so please tell me if its good or bad please. Ok here it goes**

**TRIS POV**

I look out the window and to feel the cool wind on my face and I think to myself_ life _can't_ get better then this_ but I'm pulled out of my thoughts by a waving hand "Hey earth to Tris anyone home" said Christina

"Oh sorry just thinking" I say

"Ok well as you now know tomorrow we are getting our ranks and you know that guy Zeke and his brother Uriah well every year they throw a party and it just so happens we are invited so this afternoon we are going SHOPPING" sequels Christina

"_OMG Chris you of all people know that I hate shopping to my uithsend" I say with a sad expression._

"_well you of all people know that you won't win this fight Tris" she says phrasing me_

_Well I guest she's right I won't get out of shopping this time so I just back down the fight_

" ok I will come shopping with you"

"yes" she screams "ok it's 1.00pm so you can have an hour or so and then meet me at Dauntless hots Ok?"

"ok, but give me 2 hours because I haven't eaten yet" I say

"fine see you in 2 hours at Dauntless hots" she's says and with that she has got to the dorms.

**_PaGe BrEak PaGe BrEaK _**

So I peacefully walk to the cafeteria when I am pushed to the wall by some guy smashing their lips to me .At first I am shocked to find out that the person kissing me was….

**(NA IM NOT THAT MEAN, OR AM I?)**

Peter

I don't know what to do but before I could decide he gets of me and says" if you tell anyone about this I will beat you up" and at that he walks away leaving me hanging.

So I just walk in the cafeteria and sit in the usual with Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, Will, Marlene, Four and Lynn.

But the first thing that comes to Zeke's mouth was "were have you been your nearly always the earliest"

"OH I was talking to Christina and she said that I have known chose but to go shopping with her in 1 hour and a half"

"Oh ok so you have probably heard about the party so is that why you're going shopping?" questions Uriah

"yeah she gets on my nerves sometimes I had to talk her into giving me 2 hours she said I should have 1" I say

"Yea" Shauna and Marlene scream at the same time " you could all go shopping well us girls, that means you two Lynn"

"Nnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooo but I hate shopping" yells Lynn

"Come on Lynn if I am getting forced to go shopping you should too" I say

After all that drama I go get my food and get half sad half freighted to death by peter saying" remember don't tell anyone"

I just say "I won't"

**PaGe BrEaK PaGe BrEaK**

At the end I got a hamburger 'n fries and I big piece of DAUNTLESS CAKE my personal favourite and I walked back to the table not getting interrupted by peter

Then I dig into my food and eat my hamburger in 10 minutes flat then the fries in 5 minutes. As I finish my fries I look up to see Peter staring at my back that he smirks and turns away. I think to myself _well that was weird._ But then I see someone waving the hand in my face and saying" Tris you there?" I relies that the person who was waving their hand was the mighty Four

"Oh yes I'm here, why?"

"Oh you were just there with a blank expression on your face for like 20 minutes" Uriah said

"Oh" is all that manage to come out of my mouth. Then I look at the clock and it reads 2.30pm and with that I put the cake in my mouth and say "ok I'm going to get changed and ill meet you at the pit in 15 minutes" and get up and leave for the dorms and then I get changed to ripped jegging's and a love top and in the love hearth it says LIVE LIFE TO THE BRIM it's a nice rule to live your life by and I put on some rainbow tie dye vans and walk slowly to Dauntless hots. I mange to get the with no distractions. when I'm there I see Chris there with a bag already!

"Hi" she said

"Sup, why do you have a bag already?" I ask

"Oh, well you took 20 minutes did you know? Well I got me some cute jeggings and I got you a really cool hair brush, hair strainer (one of the best) and some nice and cute perfume" she answers

"Oh, ok come on the faster we go the faster we leave"

"Ok just stop being such a wet blanket". With that we go into dauntless hots. It has some really nice stuff in here actually but then Chris comes back with a dress and I say

"Chris no no no no no" I say

"yes yes yes yes yes come on four will blow when he sees you in that"

"fine but only one dress ok? And four does not like me Chris"

"good and your having more than on dress tris"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**HI THIS IS CHAPTER 2 SO DON'T JUST VIEW REVIEW PLEASE**

_PREVISLY:" good and you're having more than one dress tris"_

"Why I hate them what's the point on wearing them anyways?"

"The point on wearing them is that you look so cute and when four sees it he will smash lips together tris"

"First of all I am not cute I mean I'm not ugly but I'm not pretty, and next four doesn't like me!" I practically yell I get a bit of stares but not a lot

"And you keep telling yourself that" she said

"Whatever you say mummy" I say and she rolls her eyes and continue shopping. At that shop I got: 2 dresses, 4 tops, 2 black jeggings, a pair of ripped jeans and a 'meow' jumper

"Ok now that I am done with that shop all we need is some pumps and I really nice dress that they have in one of my favourite shop" she says "oh ah and some undergarments"

"Ok but I don't need some undergarments" I simply say

"Oh sweaty you do" she begs

"Fine but not a lot"

"Whatever you say mummy" she says mocking me

So you go to 'the Besties for the Betties' and then Chris buys me a dress and it's a blue flowing dress _O.M.G. _I think to myself but I must have said it out loud because Chris says "I know right? Four is going to freak when he sees you in this" she sequels

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

"Chris I thought I told you four don't like me like that he likes me like friends remember?"

"We will see about that" she simple says

So we pay for the dress and leave and go to 'hots for pumps'. I end up getting 5 pairs one boot pumps, rebok pumps, black pumps, diamond pumps and rainbow pumps it all costed $400 well that was cheap we finish and pay and when I look at the clock it reads 6.00pm OMG we've been here for about 5 hours I think to myself but I'm pulled out be my thoughts by Chris saying "come you have to go to dinner" with that I go to dinner

When I get there I'm once again pushed up to the walls by someone smashing their lips to mine I look up to see…

ERIC so I say "what was that for?"

"Well maybe because I don't know like you'd

"You what?-"but before I came finish I see Eric pushing me to the wall and kissing my neck I moan in anger and he says

"Is Tris here scared on infirmary?"

"Yes, yes I am I'm petrified"

"Well not for much longer" with that he kisses me neck and then tugs me to his room. When where in there he pushed me to the walls and then takes me to his bed and pushed me to it and says" You see were going to have so much fun" and then gets on top on me and undid his top and pulls it off and then I just stare and think_ this is so wrong _and he said "you like what you see?" and smirks

I say nothing and climb out of him and leave I run as fast as I can to go to the cafeteria when I get here they all look at me confused. And then Chris says" what took you so long I thought you were right behind me?"

"Oh I had to do something. Ok so we get the ranks tomorrow are you exited? "I say trying to dodge the question

"YES" they all say at the same time and at that I smirk

I then finish my dinner and go to the dorms to sleep when I get a note and it said_ -tris don't tell anyone or we will regret it-Eric_

As I go to sleep I think of the rankings tomorrow

The next day I wake up feeling so happy today we find out are rankings and we have a party. When I get to the cafeteria I hear the cheers and then I see the ranks it reads…

TrisUriahLynnMarleenPeterWillChristianEmilyIsaacCooper

And that means Molly and Drew are out. I can't believe I am first out of all the people it was me but then I hear a scream and Zeke says

"PARTY AT MY HOUSE"

And with that I am carried out by Christina and she said "come the party is in an hour so we have to get ready now ok?"

"Fine" I spit out like vinum

So we go to the dorms and Chris yells "OMG I'm so excited for the party"

"I know now ok"

So I get into my dress and hills and Chris begs me to put makeup on so I do and then we go to Zeke's house


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hi it's me I hope you like the story so for tell me what you think and thanks to the four people that reviewed so here I'm also sorry I haven't updated a lot but here we go**

_Previously: So I get into my dress and hills and Chris begs me to put makeup on so I do and then we go to Zeke's house_

While were walking about half way there we can already hear the music it sounds like you can hear it for miles.

When we finally get there we are welcomed it by Uriah and he says

"The ladies are in the house" I blush and walk past

At 12.00 pm they start to get people out of the house and since I hate parties I try to go out with a gang of drunk people but failed when I'm pulled in by Marlene saying stuff like 'where about to play truth or dare so come on'

So I just suck it up and go sit in a circle, I sat next to four and Chris then it starts

"Ok people were going to play truth or dare or as I like to call it Candor or Dauntless. Since this is my house I will go first" Zeke says "Christina Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dare" she partly yell

"Ok I dare you to dance to 'I'm sexy and I know it in your undergarments"

"Gladly" so she get undress and starts singing

"Yeah, yeah

When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly

I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new LA freak, yeah

This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,

It's Red foo with the big afro

And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow

[A reference to the 80's martial arts classic "The Last Dragon", where martial artists, having attained master status, start to glow when practicing their moves, and also get some special powers.]

Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]

Ah... I work out

Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]

Ah... I work out

When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)

Everybody stops and they staring at me

I got passion in my pants and I aren't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

I'm sexy and I know it [x2]

Yeah

When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off

And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)

This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go

We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous

No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced (watch)

Ah... Girl look at that body [x3]

Ah... I work out

Ah... Girls look at that body [x3]

I work out

When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)

Everybody stops and they staring at me

I got passion in my pants and I aren't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

I'm sexy and I know it [x2]

I'm sexy and I know it...

Check it out [x2]

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, and wiggle yeah [x3]

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, and wiggle yeah, yeah

Do the wiggle man

I do the wiggle man

Yeah

I'm sexy and I know it

Ah... Girls look at that body [x3]

Ah... I work out

Ah... Girls look at that body [x3]

Ah... I work out

Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!"

Then at the end of the song she demands" clap, clap" so at that we all clap as she gets changed. I look at the time and it reads 1.00. Then Chris goes

"Truth or dare….." she looks around for her victim and her eyes land on me" Tris"

"Ah, truth"

"Ok then have it your way, have you ever dated someone?"

"Yes" is the simple answer that comes from my mouth

"WHO" she sequels

"Whoa back horse one question at a time and I already answered your question"

"Mnm fine be that way"

"Ok truth or dare…." And then my phone rings at that I answer it to see who it was

"Hello who's this?"

"OMG, Beatrice it's my Robet "

"OMG I haven't talked to you for ages how are you?"

"I'm good thanks. I am coming to see you tomorrow I will be there for the job choosing"

"Oh that's great, well I'm getting tried see ya later"

Then I close my phone and say good bye to then and go to the dorms and fall to sleep licensing to 'don't stop by 5 seconds of summer

You're like perfection, some kind of holiday

You got me thinking that we could run away

You want I'll take you there,

You tell me when and where,

Oh oh oh oh

But then I asked for your number,

Said you don't have a phone

It's getting late now,

I gotta let you know

That everybody wants to take you home tonight

But I'm gonna find a way to make you mine

Don't stop doin' what you're doin'

Every time you move to the beat

It gets harder for me

And you know it, know it, and know it

Don't stop 'cause you know that I like it

Every time you walk in the room

You got all eyes on you

And you know it, know it, and know it

You're coming close now; swear I can taste it,

You got me tongue tied, I can't escape it

I love what you got,

But then you push me off,

Oh oh oh oh

And everybody wants to take you home tonight

But I'm gonna find a way to make you mine

Don't stop doin' what you're doin'

Every time you move to the beat

It gets harder for me

And you know it, know it, and know it

Don't stop 'cause you know that I like it

Every time you walk in the room

You got all eyes on you

And you know it, know it, and know it

Every day it's the same, love and games that you play

Back and forth, round and round, kinda like it this way

Don't stop doin' what you're doin'

'Cause every time you move to the beat

It gets harder for me

And you know it, know it, and know it

Don't stop 'cause you know that I like it

Every time you walk in the room

You got all eyes on you

And you know it, know it, know it, and know it

Don't stop (don't stop, stop what you're doing) doin' what you're doin'

('Cause you know that, you know that I like it)

Every time you move to the beat

It gets harder for me

And you know it, know it, and know it

Don't stop, 'cause you know that I like it (you know that I like it)

Every time you walk in the room

You got all eyes on you

And you know it, know it, and know it


End file.
